Jean Grey
Jean Grey is a mutant that goes by the alias Phoenix. Powers *She is able to move things with the power of her mind alone. **She can telekinetically life herself to simulate flight. **Can stimulate individual molecules to generate heat. **Able to generate concussive force blasts. **Can create protective shields or barriers. *She can also read and manipulate the minds and thoughts of other beings. **Can mask her presence from being detected by others. **Can rearrange the "mental engrams" of mutants so they can't be detected. **Can erect a psychic shield to protect the minds of anyone in them. **Can create realistic telepathic illusions. **Can alter her appearance through telepathic illusions. **Able to control the minds of others with concentration. **Able to possess the minds of others, using that beings body for their own. **Can alter the personalities of others. **Able to cause temporary mental and physical paralysis in others. **Can erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. **Able to transfer both her mind and powers into a host body, should her physical body be killed. **Can erase a person's memories and heal mental trauma. **Can telepathically "sedate" her victims to render them unconscious. **Able to increase the speed of neural signals to augment the powers of other mutants. **Can place "psychic inhibitors" in the minds of mutants to prevent them from using their powers. **Able to develop mental links with other beings. **Can project psychic force bolts that cause mental pain. **Can astral travel and communicate with other astrally. ***While in the astral plane, she can create psionic objects and manipulate the aspects of her environment. **Can sense the presence of another mutant within a small radius of herself. **Can manifest her telepathy as a firebird made of psionic energy that can inflict both physical and mental damage. Phoenix Force Powers *Can travel in the vacuum of space at superhuman speeds, faster than the speed of light. *Can generate flames while using her powers, often in the shape of a fiery raptor. *Her telekinetic ability is amplified to the point that she can manipulate matter on a sub-atomic scale. *Can tap into the life-energies of those that are not yet born. *She can feel the texture of an object that she has a telekinetic hold on and she can probe them at a molecular level to feel if they contain alien materials. *Able to resurrect others after they have died. *She can never truly die. If she does die, the Phoenix Force can restore her body back to life. *Able to manipulate the past with a profound knowledge of what the effects of altering the past on the future will be. *She possesses total control over all of existence. Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:The Phoenix Force Category:Telekinesis Category:Flight Category:Molecular manipulation Category:Thermokinesis Category:Energy projection Category:Forcefields Category:Telepathy Category:Telepathic cloaking Category:Illusion casting Category:Telepathic camouflage Category:Mind control Category:Mind possession Category:Mind alteration Category:Paralysis induction Category:Memory manipulation Category:Mind transferal Category:Healing Category:Sedation Category:Power augmentation Category:Power blocking Category:Mental link Category:Psionic blasts Category:Astral projection Category:Superhuman detection Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Resurrection Category:Immortality Category:Historical manipulation